


Blau

by st4rling



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Non-Binary Gender-Identity, Pansexual Character, Shapeshifting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st4rling/pseuds/st4rling
Summary: Mystique ist gewohnt sich zu verstecken, auszusehen, wie andere sie haben möchten.Mit Kurt ist das anders.Promptfill für das Musenküsse-KinkMeme | Fortführung der pseudo-inoffiziellen Smutfic geht auch auf Deutsch-Challenge





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill für diesen Prompt:  
>  _"I could be brown, I could be blue, I could be violet sky I could be hurtful, I could be purple, I could be anything you like~...!" (Mika, Grace Kelly)_
> 
> _Also... die Idee ist Mystique/Raven, die- heftig verknallt in IRGENDJEMANDEN- das volle Programm auffährt, und tut was sie am Besten kann: nämlich shapeshiften :D jepp! Sie kann ja tatsächlich ALLES sein was jemand haben will, selbst wenn dessen Stimmung im Sekundentakt wechselt- ich wünsche mir eine abgefahrene Sex- (oder Flirt-) Szene, in der ein beliebiger Partner von ihrer Freakyness begeistert ist, und sie damit zu Höchstleistungen motiviert :D <3_
> 
> _Besondere Pluspunkte:_  
>  _\- non- binary gender identity (Raven)_  
>  _\- pansexuality (Raven) <3_  
>  _\- cute, awkward (ODER düster, one-sided) :D_
> 
> [Hmpf, nachdem ich in den Comics alles andere als firm bin, hab ich zu spät mitbekommen, dass Kurt im Canon Mystiques Sohn ist. Yuck! Im Filmverse ist das aber deutlich nicht der Fall, also gehe ich mal davon aus. Und ich hab bei Kurt übrigens auch eher an Alan Cumming 2002 gedacht, als an das Kiddie aus 'Apocalypse'.]

Erik sagte, ihre natürliche Gestalt sei wunderschön, und: “Versteck dich nicht.”

Aber Mystique kann nicht anders. Es liegt in ihrer Natur. Sie _muss_ imitieren, nachahmen, sich anpassen. Die menschliche Form fließt durch sie hindurch. Sie ist alle Menschen und keiner.

Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum sie Eriks Nähe suchte. Nicht nur weil er sie so akzeptiert wie sie ist. Erik ist ihr Gegenteil. Er ist so hart und undurchlässig wie den Stahl, den er kontrolliert. Für Erik gibt es keine Auswege, keine Kompromisse. Auch Erik hat keine Wahl als zu sein, wer er ist. Er ist ein Mensch, in dem sich die ungelebten Leben konzentrieren, das Leid, die unaussprechlichen Taten. Er ist _ein_ Mensch und damit alle. 

Sie hat versucht es zu verstehen, dieses physische Menschsein, in dem die Toten weiterleben. Diese schiere, unglaubliche Kraft, die sich aus dem Nichtverstehbaren, Unbegreiflichen speist. Aber sie kann es einfach nicht.

Wenn sie nachts neben ihm lag, und er Deutsch sprach in seinen Träumen, und das Haus um sie herum bebte und Mystique dachte, gleich von Millionen Metallsplittern durchlöchert zu werden, versuchte sie zu verstehen. Sie hat sogar Deutsch gelernt, diese unhandliche, kantige Sprache, für ihn, um zu begreifen, aber ohne Erfolg.

Man kann nicht rückgängig machen, was Erik angetan wurde. Er wird nie wieder Max sein, nie wieder diese Sprache seiner Kindheit sprechen. Vielleicht wird er nie wieder schlafen, ohne dass die Alpträume kommen und die Welt erschüttern.

Mystique ist ihm ähnlich. In gewisser Hinsicht. Aber wenn sie ehrlich ist, gleicht sie ihm kaum mehr als jedem anderen Menschen. Was sie in ihnen erkennt, ist allgemein, abstrakt. Sie sind nur verschwommene Spiegelbilder ihrer selbst.

Und dann trifft sie Kurt, und mit Kurt ist es anders.

Seine Haut ist blau. So blau wie ihre. Mystique streckt die Hand aus und ihre Fassade blättert, noch bevor sie ihn berührt. Die Verwandlung läuft wie ein Welle über ihren Körper und Kurt starrt sie nur an, fassungslos.

“Wow”, sagt er dann und erlaubt ihr, ihn anzufassen. 

Warme, blaue Haut unter ihren Fingerspitzen. Die Selbsterkenntnis durchfährt sie als beinahe elektrischer Schock und sie zieht die Hand schnell zurück. Aber die Faszination bleibt. Sie verwandelt sich zurück in ihre übliche Standardform, aber es hilft nichts. Unter der Maske ist sie wie Kurt, berührbar, materiell. Sie hat nur _einen_ Körper, trotz der vielen Erscheinungen.

“Wie machst du das?”, fragt Kurt. Auf Deutsch, aber mit einem seltsamen, beinahe amüsanten Einschlag und in einem Tonfall, der es schafft, die eckige Sprache sanft klingen zu lassen. 

Mystique zuckt nur die Schultern und verwandelt sich blitzschnell hintereinander in Albert Einstein, Marilyn Monroe, Aretha Franklin, James Dean und wieder zurück in sich selbst.

Kurt lacht. Ein warmes, glucksendes Geräusch, das Mystique mit etwas erfüllt, das sie schon lange, lange nicht gespürt hat. Etwas wie Glück vielleicht? 

“Zeig mir mehr!”, sagt er und Mystique lässt sich nicht lange bitten. 

Es ist ein Spiel. Kurt wünscht sich eine Gestalt und Mystique verwandelt sich, wieder und wieder, bis ihnen beiden schwindelig ist. Vielleicht liegt es auch am Sekt. Sie trinken und mit jedem weiteren Gläschen, erschließt sich Mystique mehr, was ihm gefällt. Er ist nicht auf Männer oder Frauen festgelegt, das nicht, aber er hat trotzdem einen gewissen Typ. 

Schließlich ist es Kurt, der die Hand ausstreckt, um sie zu berühren und den Zauber zu brechen. Das fremde Aussehen fällt von ihr ab und sie ist wieder nur sie selbst.

So wie sie nur Erik kannte. 

Auch in Eriks Fingern lag diese bewundernde Feierlichkeit, als er sie zum ersten Mal anfasste, aber Erik... nun ja, Erik ist Erik. Er nimmt, selbst wenn er gibt. 

Kurts Hände dagegen schmelzen ein wenig in der Berührung, als würde ihn seine Mutation durchlässig für sie machen, anschmiegsam. Es ist ein beinahe religiöser Akt für ihn; sie ist sein Mittelpunkt. 

_Das gleiche Blau_ , denkt sie wieder, als sie ihre Hände auf seine Brust legt. Sie versteckt es unter tausend Masken, aber Kurt verschwindet, löst sich auf, nur um sich woanders neu zusammenzusetzen, und das kann sie nicht zulassen, nicht jetzt und hier, wenn sie beide sie selbst sein können. 

Mystique ist nicht sanft, als sie in Kurts Haare greift, um ihn festzuhalten, im Moment, bei ihr, und auch ihr Kuss ist es nicht. Sie ist gewohnt zu sein, was man von ihr erwartet, ein Spiegel fremden Begehrens, aber jetzt will sie nichts sein als sie selbst, rothaarig und blau-schuppig, und selbst wenn sie Kurt imitierte, wäre sie immer noch nichts anderes. Und sie ist sich sicher, Kurt geht es genauso.

Sie merkt wie seine Unsicherheit schwindet, als sie ihn nach hinten drückt. Sein Körper ist solide, Brustmuskeln, Rippen, Herzschlag, filigrane Muster wie Braille. Ihre Hände gleiten über seinen Torso, zum Bund seiner Hose. Kurt beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, die Zähne weiß und scharf. Sie sieht ihm zu wie er die Luft anhält, als sie ihre Handfläche gegen seine Erektion presst, die heiß und steif unter dem Stoff liegt. 

Kleidung ist für Mystique noch immer ein seltsames Konzept, eins für das sie wenig Geduld hat. Trotzdem fängt sie Kurts Hände ab, als er ihr helfen will, drückt sie neben ihn in die Matratze. 

“Lieg still”, verlangt sie, während sie sich daran macht, die Knöpfe der Hose zu öffnen. 

Er gehorcht. Liegt brav still und sieht sie aus großen Bernsteinaugen an, als sei sie eine Marienerscheinung, und plötzlich wünscht sie sich, sie könne sich hinter einer Maske verstecken. 

“Ich kann jemand anderes für dich sein, wenn du willst”, schlägt sie vor, entgegen aller Vorsätze aber Kurt schüttelt nur den Kopf. Seine Augen ruhen schwer auf ihr.

“Ich kann anders sein für dich”, sagt sie, während sie über ihn klettert. Ihre Genitalien ändern die Form, sie hat einen Schwanz, der seinem gleicht, keine filigranen Muster sondern Schuppen, aber sonst ähnlich, blau und hart und willig. Kurts Augen werden noch größer. Seine Zunge schnellt hervor, um seine Lippen zu befeuchten.

“Ein anderes Mal”, sagt er mit heiserer Stimme. 

Der Gedanke gefällt ihm, stellt Mystique amüsiert fest, während sie sich in ihre ursprüngliche Gestalt zurückverwandelt. Er hält immer noch still, als sie sich über ihn kniet und langsam auf ihn herabsinkt, Zoll um Zoll, aber er schließt die Augen nicht, sieht ihr gebannt zu, und zum ersten Mal fühlt sich Mystique nicht ertappt, nicht beobachtet. Er ist wie sie, sie ist wie er. Und er fühlt sich so gut an ihr, genau richtig, als sei er für sie gemacht. Seine Hände greifen nach ihren Hüften, als sie sich auf ihm wiegt, sich an ihm reibt, in einem langsamen, und doch so perfekten Rhythmus. Sie verliert sich in diesem einfachen Sein, in dem sie keine Konzentration darauf verwenden muss, wer sie ist und wie sie aussieht, in einem Zustand, in dem es nichts gibt als die Bewegung gegen ihn, um ihn herum, stetig wie die Wellen der See.

**Author's Note:**

> Wir suchen noch Prompteur_innen und natürlich Autor_innen, bitte weitersagen!  
> http://musenkuesse.dreamwidth.org


End file.
